True Belivers
by NewtonLangly
Summary: A corporate boss who is overextended. A son with a massive burden. A cop who is on the trail of something that he couldn't even believe. And two superheros who are facing one of the greatest evils they have ever faced.
1. Default Chapter

Batman Beyond is property of DC Comics and of AOL Time Warner. Spider-man and its related characters are property of Marvel Entertainment. This fic is not for profit.

  
  
  
  


Author' Notes: First I would like to say that this is a sequel to "Excelsior". Therefore the events before "Excelsior" are in continuity. But with these crossovers. The existing events of other Cameron Bullock fics do not affect this story in any way. So sit back and enjoy....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


True Believers

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I would like to thank you for coming today. I'm sure you've got much better things to do than to listen to some CEO about what they're doing for the future of the company." Norman Osborn said over the loud speakers. "I'm proud to announce that Oscorp will have a significant presence here in Gotham City. As one knows Gotham is the hub of our nations premier enterprises. Such as Wayne-Powers, Lexcorp, Star Labs, and Foxteca."

"Uh, Lexcorp and Star Labs are in Metropolis, Mr. Osborn." Someone shouted from the crowd. A few reporters chuckled.

"I know that but they still have significant presence do they not?" Osborn said to the crowd as he tried to find the one who uttered that remark. The same person didn't reply and kept quiet.

"I would also like to state that our company will be making some significant announcements in the near future." Osborn continued to say. This time the reporters began to shout questions as the cameras flashed and role.

"Uh, yes" Osborn pointed to one reporter near the front row.

"Ben Urich: Gotham News Wire Service. Is it true that this announcement involves a new contract with the miliary to produce the next line of battle suit technology?"

"Unfortunately as you know I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. Although such rumor has driven the price of our stock up. I cannot go into detail. But I can say we are a candidate as are Wayne-Powers and Lexcorp."

Urich shouted out another question. "What about the rumor that Oscorp is staking its future of the company on this contract and that if it does not get it. It could mean the company is on the block?"

Osborn glared at the reporter revealing that the question had hit a nerve. The company was on the line. He knew if the military didn't award the contract to Oscorp that the stock price would plummet and the board would have him removed. The company he spent a significant portion of his life to would become another division of either Lexcorp or Wayne-Powers. He had invested too much to be destroyed by a military bureaucrat who at retirement looked at a plum consultancy job at his competitors. He knew what he had was sound and nothing was going to stop him.

"I'd like to state that any other questions will be handled by my spokes people. Thank You."

Osborn walked off the stage and back into bowels of the newly developed research/business center. While Oscorp was headquartered in New York, it was necessary to stay in the game by having offices in other major cities such as Gotham or Metropolis. Osborn admired what had been done with the place but he couldn't admire the architecture now. There was too much at stake. 

He raced past his assistants and headed to one of the large research laboratories in the tower. When he got there he found his scientists scrambling to make the deadline.

"How are doing?" He asked project chief Dr. Oswald Owens. Owns was doing some calculations when Osborn walked in on him. 

"We're almost done." Owens said to him. "The prototype suit is perfect as are the weapons."

"But there is one small problem." Osborn said

"That would be the enhancers, sir."

"What's wrong?"

"We did some simulations and tests-"

"Get to the point."

"Apparently a small portion of the subjects tested have basically gone insane."

"Insane?"

"While there was increased strength and agility in all subjects. The small, very small minority became overly aggressive and developed what can only be seen as a psychosis."

"What happened?"

"When we did it with mice, sir. The ones who developed the psychosis killed all the mice that they were with."

Osborn scratched his head. He knew there was risk with any investment. But he couldn't afford one now. He needed that contract.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to delay the project. Allow us to refine the formula."

Osborn slammed his fist down on a nearby desk. "I CAN'T! Because the military will be here in five days! I want round the clock on this. No one sleeps til they get this right."

"Yes, sir"

"Don't worry about overtime. No expense is too much. You understand me, Oswald?"

Owens was imitated by Osborn. He quivered his head. "Yesss, sir" He said meekly.

"Good, keep me updated on the progress."

Osborn stormed out of the lab and went back to make sure nothing was going to give him any trouble on this project.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"The first place prize for our annual Science Fair goes to . . . Peter Parker!" Science teacher Kate Sclaw read out in the auditorium. Applause was given as Parker walked up the stage steps to receive his award. Picturers were taken and congratulations were shouted out from the crowd. That included Terry McGinnis, Dana Tran and Mary Jane Watson.

"You must be proud." Dana said to Mary Jane

"I'm not the one you should be thanking. What can I say? Peter really follows science. I'm glad he's getting recognition."

"Is science something you want to do?" McGinnis asked

"No, please. I want to be an actress."

"Sounds like quite a dream."

"I know but I just can't see myself trapped behind a desk or running errands for some high-up business exec." She looked at McGinnis. "Sorry."

"No problem. So what's the prize with this thing?"

" A college scholarship"

"Really, I could use one of those."

"Don't we all?" Dana asked

"Well I don't think he does." Mary Jane pointed to a tall guy near the rear of the auditorium. He was young as was everyone else in the room. But he gave off an air of what either could be seen as sophistication or superiority. Depending on your economic and social status.

"Who is he?" McGinnis asked

"Harry Osborn" Mary Jane said

"Any relation to the-?" 

"No" Mary Jane cut her off. "Not the musician. He's dad is head of a major corporation. Oscorp. In fact I think I heard about his dad giving some kind of press conference earlier today."

"If he's so wealthy why is he here?" Dana asked

"That depends who you ask and how you ask it." Mary Jane replied

"How do you know all this?" McGinnis asked

"We used to date. But things fell apart."

"Really I would think with all that money and what not. The girls would be going nuts for him."

"They do when they first see him. But there's something about is personality. Like his dad. Sometimes he just comes off." Mary Jane struggled for correct word. "What is it?"

"Intimating?" McGinnis shot out

"Smothering?" Dana said

"A bit of both." Mary Jane said. She looked around to get off the subject. When she saw Parker coming back down to where they were sitting. 

"Hey there goes the big winner." McGinnis said to Parker.

"Congratulations" Dana said in a happy tone

"Thank you. You don't know how that feels. Aunt May is going to be real happy about this." Parker said to them joyfully.

"I say we go out and celebrate tonight." Dana said with excitement. "As long as we don't have any trouble from your employer." She directed her voice to McGinnis.

"Hey I don't think it'll happen. But ya never know. You know how old Mr. Wayne is. I mean, at any moment something could fall off, stop working, not drain properly. You get the idea."

"Wait, you're his nurse?" Parker asked

"No, I just do things for him."

"What kind of things?"

"Well errands, a gopher. Go for this and go for that."

"I see."

"Anyway I guess we should get going." Mary Jane said to the both of them. "Come on Peter."

"Yeah, I guess we'll meet you after class or something." Dana said 

"Good idea." Parker said to Dana

The four of them went their separate ways and went back into the pressure cooker system known as high school.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day, Detective First Grade Adena Grover and her partner Detective Second Second Grade Sam Cronin sat inside of a beat-up and dusty Lex-Burst. They were currently on a sting where they were going to bust one of the dealers an informant had stated they were going to sell "Maxers". A kind of drug that basically was seen as a combination of LSD and Speed. However the latest batch of the drug had been improperly "cooked" which meant many users of the drug were going to end up dead or clogging the Emergency Rooms of Gotham. Grover and Cronin sat and watched as dealer stood and waited for his customers.

"You know what I noticed last night?" Cronin said

"What?" Grover asked

"Well I was reading one of those Marcus Hammel books. Ya know with the serial Killers running around Detroit and what not."

"Yeah"

"So I was reading the book and suddenly I noticed that one of the cops is named Paige Upland. It didn't seem like much and then I realized it. The guy who writes the stuff just looked at his computer keyboard and found the 'Page-Up' button and said. 'Ah what the hell who is going to notice.'."

"That's a very keen observation, Sam." Grover said

"Well ya have to keep practicing in order to sharpen ones skills."

Just as Grover was going to say something. Both detectives noticed someone approach the dealer.

"Be advised, 34." Grover said into her radio. "We've got a-" She looked over to Cronin. "How old you think that buyer is?"

"Seventeen."

"How do you figure?"

"Look at his clothes, who the hell buys that unless they try to act cool or p^&* off their parents."

"Good point." Grover went back to the radio "34, we've got subject in range. Be advised."

"10-4" The another unit crackled. In addition to Cronin and Grover. There were also two other detectives and a couple of uniforms nearby in case anything went wrong.

The cops watched as the teen appeared to be arguing with the dealer. As if he were having trouble with something. Then the arguing stopped at the dealer reached into his jacket and dropped the plastic bag into the teen's hand.

"The drop has been made, 34. Drop has been made." Grover said into the radio

"Think we should go now?" Cronin asked

"Wait"

The kid looked around to make sure no one was around. He then casually walked away from the dealer. He then looked around once again before jaywalking across the street.

"Go!" Grover yelled

Cronin put the car in drive and sped towards the scene. The area erupted into police sirens and lights as the cops moved in.

When he heard the sirens and lights, the kid broke into a sprint. His mind running on pure instinct. He didn't even realize he still had the drugs on him.

"We've got a runner, repeat runner!" Grover yelled as they chased after the youth. "Male, Caucasian, approx 17-19 years old. Wearing a gray hooded jacket and green pants." 

They watched as the kid ran down in an alley.

"I've got him" Grover yelled. 

Cronin slammed on the brakes and allowed her to exit the car. She then chased after the youth down the alley.

For the teen his mind was racing as he saw someone come after him. He didn't know what to do. He never had this kind of trouble. All he could think of was to keep going. 

The sirens grew louder and an aerial vehicle shined its light down on him.

"You cannot keep running. Stop now!" The voiced boomed from above. But he wasn't listening and went deeper into the alley.

Grover stayed behind him. She had done this before. Not to mention being a track star out of Gotham High helped. She kept running and was catching up to he kid. 

He saw someone chasing him and he noticed a fence at the end of the alley. He just ran with all of his strength and climbed onto the fence. He then jumped and then suddenly stopped.

There was Cronin with his gun out. "Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head! NOW!" Other cops joined him in shouting commands at him.

The teen couldn't believe this could have happened to him. How was it possible. He tried to think of something as he paid himself upon the ground.

"I want a lawyer." He said as Cronin slapped the cuffs on him.

"Don't we all kid, Don't we all." Cronin shot back.

Grover quickly joined up on scene while she was breathing heavily. She wasn't sweating as much as some of the more leisurely-inclined officers would be.,

"Now I'm going to check your pockets. You got anything that's going to stick or pinch me?" Cronin asked

"No, no man." The teen said 

Cronin put on some gloves and then carefully went into the teen's pockets. He felt and noticed a wallet. He pulled it out and checked what was inside.

"Well looky looky." Cronin said as held the open wallet up to Grover's eyes. "Take a look at this."

Grover looked at the ID and was a little surprised and wondered how Captain Bullock was going to deal with this.

"Harry Osborn, you're under arrest for narcotics possession." Cronin said as he pulled Osborn up from the ground and went on to reading his rights before putting him in the back of a police cruiser.

  
  



	2. Family Redux

  
  


Chapter 2

Family Redux

  
  
  
  


"Where is my son?!" Norman Osborn demanded

"He's probably down in booking. Do you realize the charges he could be facing?" Police Captain Cameron Bullock calmly said to him. Both men looked at each eye to eye inside the commander's office of the Major Crimes Unit. Bullock had been alerted as to who Grover and Cronin got in the bust. 

"I want him out of there now."

"Then get a lawyer."

"I already have." Osborn said. He pointed to the door and then a lawyer appeared into the office. He dressed just as well as Osborn. Bullock wasn't familiar with him. 

"You are?" Bullock asked

"Clifford Parkes, defense attorney."

"For the rich who want to get away with it, probably." Bullock said

"I'm sure Captain you know to watch your mouth."

"Oh I do as does everyone else in the GCPD. Not to mention the DA's office, City Hall and most of the judiciary in the city."

"Well my record precedes me. Anyway Harry Osborn goes out on bail. We'll set a date."

"He was caught buying narcotics."

"But the purpose of the bust was to remove substances that you and the department knew could be fatal to the user. Not to nail users. Please Captain, for everything you and your squad does I've got a way tweak, adjust and tailor the answers I need to get for my clients."

"A basic F*&^&ng of the truth." Bullock shot back

"Maybe so, but it pays the bills."

"Not to mention a coke habit." Bullock muttered.

Parks glared at him. "You watch your mouth Captain, otherwise Gordon might need to remove you from your command."

"Fine, Harry Osborn goes out on bail. Mr. Osborn just go down to booking where you can take of the paper work."

"Thank you, Captain Bullock. I appreciate we didn't need to get into further unpleasantness."

Osborn and Parks went towards Bullock's office and then Bullock said one other thing. "By the way, Mr. Osborn I'm aware with who are the rich and powerful in this town. Don't think you can do what you did in New York you can do in Gotham."

"I'll remember that Captain, Thank You." Osborn said with a sarcastic tone. The two men left the office and closed the door behind them. Bullock could feel he was going to run into the Osborn's again. Whether it'd be Norman or Harry. He had a feeling something was going to happen.

  
  


"What are you stupid?! I told you that s^&% was going to get you into trouble." Norman Osborn's voice boomed inside the car. He drove himself over to GCPD Headquarters making sure he wouldn't attract unwanted attention. This was what he needed now. A son with a drug habit and his company in the balance on the whim of a military bureaucrat. Norman couldn't think of a even worse situation.

"When did you start using?" Norman asked

Harry sat next to him and appeared to be shaken. He was now going to face the full force of his father's wrath. Something he had seen before when he had done something disgraceful to either the family or to Norman himself.

Norman slammed his hand on the dashboard. "WHEN DID YOU START USING!?" He screamed

"About a year ago." Harry said meekly. His eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Well for one thing you are not leaving the house. Only school and home. No parties, activities, nothing."

"For how long?"

"Until I say so. Now first off we're going to the right doctor's to see if it's done any damage. Then I'm putting you in a top-of-the-line program. Something where they will do it right. Hell, it worked for celebrities it should work for you." Norman Osborn hit the dashboard in frustration. "I can't believe you would do this. Why would you do this?"

"Because" Harry said as held back his tears. "I'm tired of living like this. The pressure of living up to you and the family is excruciating. I-I just wanted a release. I wanted to get away. "

Norman pulled the car over and looked at his son. He could see his son was crying. Although not the type of loud squealing crying that babies would do to get attention from its parents. But rather a silent, stifled cry as if he were still trying to hold the facade of prestige and power that had been put onto him.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting angry." Norman paused so he could choose his words carefully. "It's just you're my son. I mean after your mother's death. It's just the two of us. I want you to have the best Harry. Believe me, trying to have the best means you have to live up massive expectations and sometimes we brake down. I've done it before because I couldn't take the pressure. But that doesn't mean you can't runaway from what you'll eventually be. That's no excuse to destroy your life from either drugs or booze. Just we learn from our mistakes. From that knowledge we can improve ourselves and our future."

Harry stopped crying and looked at his father. "Does that mean-?"

"Your still grounded until I say otherwise. But at least we're at better terms." Then Norman did something he didn't do very much. He reached across the seat and hugged his son. Harry hugged back and for that small moment. They were a family.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Cutoff Date

  
  


Chapter 3

Cutoff Date

  
  
  
  


"I've to ask one thing. Why the weird mask?" Brigadier General Theodore Pretsman asked Norman Osborn. He was from the army and today was the day that would make or break Oscorp. Osborn stood along with his scientists and waited for the word. The question about the suit's strange mask had thrown Osborn off slightly. 

"Oh the mask." Osborn said. "Well that's something the design people came up with. You know being a battle suit and all. Well we thought to give it that little special touch. Something to say that we mean business and we know what this suit is used for."

"Well, it's certainly a menacing mask." Pretsman said as he studied the twisted and distorted features of the mask. It had large reflective yellow eyes, a gaping mouth that had a mesh in place so the flier wouldn't choke on debris. A tiny nose and very elongated cheek bones. 

The suit was of the same color and the armor was composed of a complicated system of alloys which made the suit practically indestructible. 

The glider was basically a curved piece of extremely light and flexible material with three engines built in. One to propel the glider and the other two for steering. It was controlled by a series pedals by the user to control speed, lift, and angle of turn. 

"Goblin-esque" Pretsman said remarking on what the entire set-up looked like.

"Really?"

"Well that's one soldier's impression. What you have Osborn is just what we are looking for. Now what is the status of the ehancers."

"Ready for production." Osborn said with a gleaming smile. "As soon as you give the word we'll have it ready by the next training period."

"Now the enhancers haven't had any problems, have they."

"Not at all."

"Actually," Owens chimed in. Osborn looked at him in contempt but Owens look at the general. "We've had some cases were the specimens have experienced side effects."

"Side effects? Such as?"

"Paranoia, delusions, psychotic behavior in general, sir."

"What happened to the specimens that experienced this behavior?" 

"The ones that did experience this behavior ending up killing the other speimens. It happened when we did it with mice."

"Can this be fixed?"

"It already has." Osborn declared. "As you know any trial has some difficulties. I assure you that this will not affect any soldiers."

Pretsman thought about what he just heard and quickly thought about the situation. He looked at Owens. "What is your name?"

"Doctor Oswald Owens, General." He said meekly

"Doctor Owens, what do you think we should do about these enhancers?"

"We should delay them." He said nervously. "Until we can prevent these type of side-effects."

Osborn suddenly felt that Owens had destroyed his chances in the company. "Now that's not necessary-"

"Really, Doctor Osborn. You see the army can't afford to have something they have spent billions on to cause it's own soldiers to kill and harm others. Now I'll be here for a couple more days in the city, checking out what the competition has. Contact me if you have any developments."

Pretsman picked up his hat and walked out of the lab. Everyone in the room was stunned as to what happened. Owens feared that Osborn was going to lash out at him. Osborn turned and glared at him before he quickly followed Pretsman out of the lab.

"General!, General!" Osborn called at him as he walked down the halls. "Can I have a word with you?"

Pretsman turned to face him. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Now don't you think your statement was a little premature. I mean the flight suits out of Lexcorp had many more defects. Why the sudden scrutiny?"

Pretsman looked at Osborn like a solider looking at his men. "Budget cuts, Doctor Osborn. Simple as that. We can't be as reckless with our spending. Blame the voters for that one."

"Now if we did work out these defects, you would award us the contract?"

"Yes," Pretsman pulled away. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a meeting to attend." He quickly walked away from Osborn and headed towards the exit.

Osborn stood and tried to figure out what to do. In his years with the company he never had to deal with such a crossroads. Should he drop the whole idea of the enhancers? If he did, it would probably destroy the company. Or, should he go back and try to work as fast as he and his team can on taking care of what had to be done in just a couple of days?

He turned to the doors of the lab, loosened his tie and rushed back into the lab. The deadline was on.

  
  


There seemed to be a fevered pitch in the air at Hamilton High. The students seemed happier as the clock wound down the school day. Many people seemed excited for the day to end, including Terry McGinnis and Peter Parker.

"So you didn't have that much trouble with the trig exam?" McGinnis asked as they walked the halls.

"Not really, once I know what I'm doing I pretty much can work right through it." Parker said to him.

"Really, only you and Max could have done so well."

Parker snorted. "Please I'm not Max. I'll never be Max. She's far and above my level of intelligence."

"You're just being modest."

Just as Parker was going to reply. Both Mary Jane Watson and Dana Tran ran up to them. They appeared to be excited about something. The same excitement that had been seen all over the school.

"What's going on?" Parker asked

"Didn't you hear?" Dana said to him

"Here what?"

"Harry Osborn is throwing a party at his place. You know the massive penthouse on the Lower East Side."

"This is the first I've heard of it." McGinnis told him. 

"Really," Mary Jane chimed in. "practically everyone in the school is invited. Including us."

"How do you know you're invited?" Parker asked

"Simple, tiger." Mary Jane went into her bag and produced a small plastic card.

"A cred card?"

"No, a pass. What will allow us to get into Osborn's party. You want to come?"

"I don't know." Parker said reluctantly. "I'm mean I've got some work to take care of at home and-"

"He'll go." McGinnis told her.

"Good, the party's at 8. Be there." Both Mary Jane and Dana walked away from McGinnis and Parker. They now stood in the middle of the hallway as other students passed them by.

"Why did you do that?" Parker demanded

"Simple, you shouldn't pass up an opportunity to be with your girlfriend. I just hope I've got a chance to be with Dana tonight."

"Why?"

"My job, it pays real well. But there are some strange hours."

"Who do you work for again?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Oh right, the reclusive billonaire."

"He's not reclusive, just plain old." McGinnis wanted to go away from his nightly activities. "So you coming to the party?"

Parker shrugged. "Why not, Mary Jane will be there and my Aunt will be fine with it. She'll think I've made friends although I can't be out too late. You understand."

"Not at all."

  
  
  
  


Night settled on Gotham and while many in the city left for their homes out in the suburbs or worked another late night. Things were picking up at the massive penthouse on the Lower East Side. Guests were starting to arrive and the music was blaring to almost ear piercing levels. But in a room far away from the action. Things inside were equally as loud.

"I don't understand why I can't have this party?!" Harry Osborn shouted

Norman Osborn rushed to get his things together. He only stopped by to get a change of clothes when he discovered the party going on. Normally he wouldn't mind but tonight wasn't good. He had the deadline set by Pretsman breathing down his neck and now his son decided to throw a massive party for his friends. More like people he just picked out of his high school and said come on by. 

"It's just I'm very busy and I don't think now is the right time." Norman Osborn said as he finished putting on his tie.

"It's never a good time for you. You're always putting things off. I'm sick of it."

"I know you haven't done much but go to school and come back here. Well after tomorrow you can do anything you want."

"That's not good enough."

Norman Osborn was getting frustrated again. He had to deal with the growing prospect of company failure and now his son is moaning about how he can't throw his party.

"Believe me Harry. I would do more but I can't. There is something very important at the office that I need to take care of. Now could you either tell these people to go or limit the number of people coming into the place."

"No, I'm going to do this whether you want to or not."

Norman was getting very sick of his son's whining. He turned at without thought grabbed his son and slapped him.

"Now you watch your mouth." Norman said angrily through his teeth. Just a couple of days ago I saved you from being sent to juevie. You ought to be thankful I'm pouring money into a treatment program to get you clean. You come back and treat me like some dreg asking for creds. Well you watch yourself, son. Otherwise I may suddenly just cut you loose." Norman Osborn then released Harry from his grip and then stormed out of the room. 

Harry turned to face the mirror to see if his father had left a mark on him. He checked and found nothing. He then waited a minute or two for his father to be gone. Once that passed, he left the room and went back to the party as if nothing had happened. That was somewhat of a family trait. To have the ability to put on a good facade. 


	4. Assigned Risk

  
  


Chapter 4

Assigned Risk

  
  
  
  


They had been working non-stop since they began. It was now the wee hours of the night and the building was completely empty save for the lab. Two men stayed while others left. It was Doctor Owens and Osborn working away trying to save the company.

Owens had been working at a workstation while Osborn had been studying the latest reports.

Owens typed in several commands and then suddenly clapped in joy.

"I've got it."

"You do?" Osborn asked

"Yes, this is it." Owens said. He then typed in several more commands. "I'm getting a sample ready right now."

"Good. Then we can let Pretsman know about it."

That's when Owens stopped being so jubilant. "That's the thing. I ran the current formula through simulations and nothing happened. But we still need to test it out to see if the side effects are truly gone."

"We don't have time for that!" Osborn shot back. 

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Osborn thought about it. Although his thinking process was compromised by stress, lack of sleep, the extreme complexity of the work he was dealing with. He knew what he had to do to save the company.

"Get the sample ready."

"Why? We don't have any subjects."

"You do now."

Owens was startled by what his boss said. "I can't."

"Do it."

"We don't know the risks."

"Doesn't matter. It's the only thing we can do." Osborn went over to the processing station which contained the new sample.

"Get everything ready."

Owens was extremely reluctant to continue. 

"Do it!"

Owens did what he was told and tried not to think about what he was doing. Giving his boss something that could not only possible damage him permanently but could even kill him.

Osborn prepared the sample and the testing chamber while Owens handled everything else. Everything quickly fell into place and it was time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Owens asked

"Yes, otherwise this company is done for." Osborn muttered to himself as he prepared.

"Excuse me."

"Just have the chamber ready." 

Osborn took the sample and looked at it for just a second studying it's green glow.

"Do you have the calibrator ready?" He asked

"Yes" Owens handed him a larger vile.

"Good" Osborn swallowed the contacts of the vile in one gulp. He was repulsed at the taste of the liquid but had no time to dwell on it.

He laid against the cold operating style table and let Owens strap him down. A small part of his mind thought he shouldn't be doing it but it was quickly overruled. Nothing was stopping him.

"Ready?" Owens asked

"Ready"

Owens moved to the control panel and started the sequence. The table lifted up and went into the chamber. It then raised itself so Owens could see Osborn through the large glass windows.

"Beginning procedure, now!" Owens announced to the empty lab. The entrance door to the chamber closed and then it began.

Monitors kept watch of Osborn's health and progress as the experiment went. In seconds the gas was released and it's effects were showing quickly on the computers.

As the effects of the ehnacers began to take shape. Osborn's heart rate. Owens was shocked by the extreme jump in heart rate. In seconds it jumped over eighty points. Osborn was having a heart attack in the chamber.

"I'm shutting it down!" He said although he doubted that Osborn could hear him. Owens slammed on the abort switch and the emergency fans and other safety equipment kicked in. But by the time Owens was able to enter the chamber. Osborn's heart had stopped.

Owens quickly did his best to revive Osborn. He didn't need to worry about calling for the paramedics. The emergency system already did that. 

"Not breathing." He said to himself as he did chest compressions another time. Still nothing. He then put his head against Osborn's chest. 

That's when he woke up.

Suddenly Owens went flying across the chamber and crashed through the glass windows. He flew across the lab and crashed to the floor. He was dead.

Osborn jumped from the table onto the ledge of the chamber. The ehnancers had did what they were designed to do. However the side effects were there. Not that he cared. He felt released and exhilarted. Unrestrained, a completely new person who had some new plans to implement. Osborn quickly ran out of the lab and headed for a section of the building he very much wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"See anything yet?" Sergeant Tim Doyle asked his partner Officer Ellison Caine as they patrolled the Gotham skies.

"No, nothing yet. Quiet." He said

Doyle continued to keep watch what was in front of him and what he saw on radar. As the airship came over an industrial section of Gotham. Something appeared on radar.

"We've got something." He said to his partner

"Where?"

"South east, about five blocks away." He checked the screen again. "No it's coming up fast. In fact, right at us!" 

Before they were able to react, something flew by them in a blur. All they could see was some type of green object that was large. It almost took up their field of view.

"Better call for support." Doyle told Caine.

"On it," Caine grabbed the receiver. "Central, this is Foxtrot. We need aerial out over Newtown district. Be advised subject is coming at a high rate of speed, 10-4"

"10-4, Foxtrot"

  
  
  
  


  
  


Aerial Lt. Dean Reading was also out on patrol that night. He piloted one of the smaller, single-man aerial units that were more mobile than the air ships. He was near where the call cam from. He saw something fly by the airship at a high rate of speed also.

"Central this is Unit 437, pursuing subject." He activated the sirens and lights and chased it the best he could.

Reading had been a vet of this kind of stuff. He knew the city above like no one could. He chased the subject carefully but with great speed. He noticed that the subject was going near or at maximum speed for a police aerial craft.

"Central back-up requesting. Subject preceding to Upper East Side near Douchester and Liberty expressway.

While dispatch relayed the orders. Reading saw an explosion in the air. He dodged it but still felt the shockwave. 

"Suspect now firing on officers. Repeat firing on Officers." He said as he moved in between several more explosions. Just then, the subject suddenly made a wide turn around a building and now was heading toward Reading fast.

Reading did his best to dodges the suspect. He quickly moved out of the way. He caught a quick glimpse of the suspect before it went by Reading's craft. All he could see was a strange distorted mask.

Suddenly, something hit Reading's craft. He could feel himself fall at an alarming rate. 

"May-day, May-day, Officer Down, Officer Down" He said into the radio. As he dropped faster and faster. Reading tried to dodge anything that would endanger lives. The only option he had was to land on the Liberty Expressway. 

As the craft filled with smoke and debris, Reading did his best to pilot the craft as it fell. As he reached the Liberty he turned the craft a hard right to get out of the way of an oncoming truck.

The craft crashed onto the expressway, splintering into pieces. Cars and trucks screeched to a halt. Reading quickly got out and ran from the burning wreckage. As police and paramedics swarmed on the scene. He could swore that he saw something hanging in the night sky and that despite the sirens, flames, screams and screeching. He almost certain he could've heard what appeared to be laughing. Not like Jokerz laughing which was high and silly. This was deep and menacing.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Crackdown

  
  


Chapter 5

Crackdown

  
  


Captain Cameron Bullock had been working in his office when the call came over the radio. Not only was he hearing an "Officer Down" call but one of his sergeants came running into the office. It was his lead sergeant Tom Morely.

"Captain we've got-"

"I know, an aerial just went down on the Liberty."

"Not that. Homicide at Oscorp. Who do you want to send?"

Bullock didn't take any time to think this through. "Take your team over to Oscorp. I'll meet you there. Tell Lacroix and Kingsmen that need to be at the crash sight, ASAP." Bullock was referring to another pair of sergeants who worked in the squad. The way things were set up was that each sergeant would oversee two detectives. 

Bullock grabbed his jacket and headed out with the other detectives. The night was going to be a long one even by cop standards.

When he got to the crime scene at Oscorp. Bullock found the place choked with people. Inside there were Oscorp personal, GCPD uniform, Crime Scene personnel, MCU detectives, and various reporters. Bullock wished he could just pull his gun out and fire one bullet in the air like cops did in the movies. But that was against the law and he didn't want to kill anyone with a random bullet.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Bullock shouted

Everyone stopped moving. 

"This is a homicide! Only members of Major Crimes and of Crime Scene can be here. Everyone else out or you'll be subject to arrest. Go now!" He strongly stated.

Surprisingly, with those words, the Oscorp personnel, GCPD uniforms and journalists left the lab. The last one leaving the room turned to Bullock.

"Excuse me, Captain. Ben Urich, GNWS. Any comment?"

"Yeah, With great power comes great responsibility." Bullock said to him

Urich just stared at him. "What did you say?"

"Get him out of here." Bullock told the uniforms who listened and removed Urich from the crime scene.

It was a mess in the lab. There was broken equipment and furniture strewn about the place. Not to mention the mounds of shattered glass that was spread around the floor. Crime Scene tape blocked the large gaping hole of what appeared to be some type of testing chamber. Bullock studied the scene as he went about the lab. He found the chief of the Crime Scene unit, Eden Colfax working around some shattered equipment.

"What went on here?" Bullock asked

"The company was holding some experiments in connection to a project contracted by the Defense Department." Someone said to him. Bullock looked over and found a woman holding some files in her hands. She was wearing standard business attire, a basic blouse, skirt and jacket combination. Her beauty was kept under a mask of professionalism.

"My name is Arlo Davison. I'm a representative from Oscorp here to aid you with what you need, Captain Bullock."

"A rep, eh? Can you tell us someidea as to what went on?"

"As I said Captain, what was being conducted was confidential. However I can provide you with information as to who was involved with the project."

"Such as who the victim was over there?" He pointed to a body now covered by a sheet.

"That's Doctor Oswald Owens." Colfax said to Bullock. "Dead due to strangulation and blunt trauma. Judging from what I can see. He was thrown across the room."

"By what?"

"Don't know. I'll have the official report by morning."

"Good" Bullock turned to Davison. "Who else was involved with this?"

"My boss, Norman Osborn."

"Can I speak with him?"

"Unfortunately Captain, we're unable to contact him right now. Although we'll have him contact you as soon as possible."

"I've already spoken to him before. I'm sure he has no desire to talk to me."

Davison didn't respond and just continued on. "There was also a General Pretsman from the Army here. I can give you the hotel he is at and any other necessary info."

"That will be good." Bullock said. "Also make sure you have copies so I can give it to members of my team."

"Will do, Captain." Davison quickly walked out of the lab leaving the police to their job.

"What's going on with that crash?" Colfax asked

"I've sent Lacroix's and Kingsmen's teams over to the sight to look into it."

"I heard the thing was attack." 

"Where did you hear that?"

"The net. Said some kind of figure was laughing as it crashed on to the Liberty."

"What kind of figure?"

"They couldn't tell."

"I better tell Lacroix, so they can a copy of the available footage."

Colfax nodded. 

"You know you wonder as to if this things was home grown or did it come from somewhere else?"

"I think that to sometimes, Bullock. But usually I defer that thinking because I like to spend my time working the crime scenes."

"Same here, Colfax. Same here."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You heard about that crash?" Bruce Wayne's voice reverberated through the craft.

"Of course, it's all over the net." Batman replied

"Be on the look out. What ever did that, is still out there."

"Anyone we know?"

"Not yet" Wayne said into the radio. He was currently on analyzing the footage he had gotten off the net. So far, he hadn't found anything yet as he struggled to make out the shadow in the sky. "It was reported that witnesses heard a kind of laugh being heard."

"Jokerz?"

"Don't think so. They don't like cops but usually don't have the sophistication to pull something like this."

Batman steered the Batmobile past some of the larger buildings in Gotham. "Probably right." He said as he continued flying.

As Bruce Wayne worked on the computer he noticed something appear on screen. From what he read, a silent alarm was tripped at the Lexcorp warehouses over in the Coventry district.

"We've got a break in over at Lexcorp. I'd take a look at it."

"You know I would." Batman quickly sped towards the location.

When he got there it appeared to be deserted. Batman moved quickly around the massive building to find anything suspicious. Just as he turned the last corner he found nothing.

"False alarm?" He said into the radio. That's when a massive explosion tore through the building. Batman was knocked to the ground. As he looked up he saw something fly through the air. He heard a sinister laugh also cut into the silence of the night.

"Looks like we got our perp." He said as he raced to the Batmobile

"Terry, what do you see?" Wayne yelled into the radio

Batman jumped into the Batmobile and went chasing after the fleeing suspect. He kept closer as the suspect tried to shake him off with twists, turns, flips and any other maneuver he could think of.

"This person doesn't know much about flying." Batman said as he flicked a switch which armed a missile. He armed the targeting device and then fired.

The missile shot through the air and caught up quickly with the suspect. The craft dropped to the ground as smoke poured out of it. Batman followed to the smoke as the flyer dropped to a nearby rooftop. Batman did the same and landed stealthy on the rooftop.

He looked for the person he had been chasing. But couldn't find him anywhere. He heck with his infrared-vision and found nothing. When he turned he suddenly felt a heavy fist just plow into his face.

Batman dropped to the ground. Whatever hit him was quite heavy or powerful. He felt the stinging of it even through the suit.

"Who?" He said

"Why hello." The sinister voice said in a deep and menacing tone.

Batman turned towards the voice. What he saw was something he had never seen before. It was an imposing figure of green metal. A grinning evil mask looked down on him.

"Who are you?" Batman struggled to say through the pain. 

"Just someone whose looking out for another person's interest." The figure then kicked Batman swiftly in the chest and Batman grunted in pain.

"I'm sure you'd like to know who." The person told him. "But the person I'm working for doesn't want to know. So I hope you can leave to do what I need to do."

"Sorry, can't let you destroy property." Batman said. 

The figure was about to kick him again. When Batman grabbed his leg and threw him across the roof and into a solid-looking air conditioning unit.

"You want to try me, boogie-man?" Batman said to him

"I see you don't share my interests. Well that's fine. I've got ways of dealing with that." He then pressed several buttons which allowed the glider to rise up and comes towards Batman at an amazing speed.

Batman glanced at the speeding object before he had to dodge it. The other costumed person on the roof jumped on the roof and preceeded to get a way.

"Not that easy." Batman said. He pulled out a grappling hook and fired at the direction of the glider. The hook grabbed on and then Batman went on for a ride of his life.

"Oh no!" He said to himself as he pulled off the roof by several rocket engines. The speeds were amazing as the villain tried to get away. Batman held on for dear life as try to gain some footing. He tried to move up the rope up to the glider but the one driving it had other ideas.

"Oh no, One person allowed on this ride." He said before pulling out several small spheres and then threw them at Batman. Batman didn't realize what they were til he got a close look.

"Pumkins?" He asked

Then they exploded in the air. He felt the shockwaves pound him as he held on.

"Looks like I'll need some more." The figure at the glider said and threw some more bombs. They exploded near Batman giving him even more pain.

"Why won't you let go?" He asked Batman

"Guess I stick too well." He produced a Batarang and threw it. It directly hit the figure in front of him, disabling his vison for just a few seconds. As he shrieked in pain. Batman got onto the glider and threw a solid punch. Batman hit the no-named villain right in the "Face" or at least the mask part. While it did some damage. He did feel slight pain as he hit the material. Batman wondered what this suit was made of? 

"Like to play close, eh?" He said to Batman. "Well I can do just as well." He let go with a series of kicks and punches. Only a couple of them landed on Batman. But as they fought they didn't realize they were getting dangerously close to One Gotham Centre. 

Batman looked to see where they were. He then knew he either could stay on and fight a possible 'fight to the death' or let this villain go and take care of him later. He didn't know what to do as they came closer and closer to the landmarks massive glass walls.

Just as they got within a few feet, Batman jumped off the glider and dove down to the streets. He then let his wings open and was able to glide in the air. Batman turned to see the glider make a 90 degree turn and go straight into the air. The villain was gone into night. As Batman headed back to the Batmobile. He knew that he and whatever that thing was would meet again. The next time however, he would have some help to back him up.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. Plans

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

Plans

  
  


Norman Osborn woke up with a headache he hadn't experienced since he used to do party's in college. He felt as if he were hung over although he didn't experience none of the things related to being drunk. But he couldn't remember where he had been since last night. 

He was inside the penthouse but didn't remember coming in. His clothes were a mess and he assumed he had been sleeping on the floor. Just as he tried to collect his thoughts someone walked in.

"Mr. Osborn" The assistant went to him. "Terrible things have had happened at the office."

"What?" He asked groggily

"Dr. Owens was found dead. Not to mention Lexcorp had been attacked."

"Wait, wait" Osborn rubbed his temples. "Owens is dead?"

"Yes, sir. The Police are looking into the matter."

"I'll have to speak to them, soon. Who is investigating?"

The assistant checked her notes. "A Captain Bullock with the Major Crimes Unit."

"Whose doing damage control?"

"Davison"

"She's good, get legal working on Owens death benefits. Tell the driver to be ready. I'll have to speak to Captain Bullock."

"Okay, what should I'll tell your son?"

"Harry? Uh..." Suddenly Osborn experienced a very distorted image as if his memory tried to tell him what happened last night. He had no idea to make of it. "Tell him I came home in the morning. I'll be back around seven."

"Should I tell him nine then?"

"No, seven. I'll be there."

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." The assistant left him alone in the massive penthouse. It was silent in room and just as Osborn went to look at himself in the large wall mirror. He heard something, he turned and looked to see where it was coming from. It was a deep, menacing sound. He couldn't find anything that would tell him where it was coming from. All he could make out of it that it was laughter. The most sinister sound he had ever heard in his life. 

  
  


"What do we have?" Bullock asked his squad as they sat around a massive board that held a map of Gotham, various crime scene photos and evidence.

"We've got two bombings, one busted aerial and a dead body." Morely said to him

"Don't forget the partridge in a pair tree." Detective Cronin added.

Everyone in the squad laughed and it defused the tension for just a moment.

"Okay, how are we on the Owens investigation? Sergeant Morely?"

Morely rose up. "Nothing that would say this guy ought to die. He's clean. All he's got is a brother out in Boston. We checked doesn't really know the guy that well. Made money working at Oscorp. No debts. This guy is pure Milquetoast, nothing."

"Well he died for a reason. Most likely it deals with Oscorp. But they won't deal." Bullock jumped. "What's the stat on the aerial? Sergeant LaCroix?"

LaCroix stood up. "We've checked with the witnesses and Lieutenant Reading. All we got is that something attacked him. Something that can fly and throw bombs."

"Surveillance tapes at Lexcorp show something similar attacking them." Detective First Grade Adena Grover chimed in. "This was connected."

"Think it's Meta-human?" Bullock asked

"Ran it through DEO. Nothing, either new or not a meta-human." Grover said

"All right, we need to do this as best we can. Hopefully with the right tactics Oscorp will give us an idea what happened."

"We do have one thing." Eden Colfax said as she entered the meeting. She raised a stack of papers. "The ballistics and explosives reports. We got something good here."

"What is it?" Asked Bullock.

"The lab ran the explosive traces through the Feds. As you know that any explosive must be registered with the government for tracking purposes. We got a hit. Whatever hit that cop and Lexcorp belonged to Oscorp."

"Inside job?" Cronin asked

"Who knows, but at least we've got something. Work the leads and see if it connects to Oscorp in any way. Check everything, leave no stone unturned and all of those other commander cliches the movies got. Let's go."

Everyone in the squad room dispersed including Bullock.

"Captain" Morely asked. "Who is going to try and talk to Osborn."

"I will."

"You?"

"Figure the leader should do the hard work. Wish me luck, Morely."

"Everyone in the squad does, Captain."

"Thanks"

Bullock then picked up his jacket and headed out with some of his Detectives. His determination was out in force as he tried to solve this thing as soon as possible.

  
  


Harry Osborn sat at the lunch table alone in the crowded cafeteria. He didn't mind it that much, he had been used to it for some time. People usually came to him if he was throwing some party or showed everyone the latest toy he had gotten as a concession from his father. There were the down times and he had been there many times before. He didn't even bother to look up when someone came up to him.

"Hello, may I have a seat?" The voice asked

"Sure, go ahead."

The person sat down across from him. It was Peter Parker.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker."

Harry didn't bother to look up.

Parker tried to think of something they can relate to. "So, you new here?"

"Yeah"

"Same here. By the way that was some party you threw."

"Thanks, were you there?"

"No but I heard from some friends of mine."

"Really"

"I'm not much of a party person. I've got other things to take care of. Homework and such."

"Yeah, I guess."

Parker once again tried to think of a new topic. "Did you hear about what happened over in the Upper East Side and in Conventry."

"Not really, what happened?"

"Apparently someone brought down one of those flying cop cars. I don't know what to call them, but anyway there was a lot of damage. Luckily my Aunt didn't have any trouble. It appears not having a car can be a benefit in Gotham."

"Yeah till you face Jokerz on the trains."

"Oh you're familiar with that?"

"Yeah, I am"

As they sat across from each other. Nelson Nash and his goons came up to them. Nelson looked at Parker, winced and then and turn his attention to Harry.

"Why isn't the twip patrol." Nelson said to him

"Slag off." Harry said to him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said."

"What are you going to do?"

Harry got up from his seat and faced Nelson. "Dunno, although I heard you got fragged after Peter laid a hand on you. If he can do that. Imagine what I can do." 

"Not to mention his dad could probably take your house." Dave Masters said

"Shut up, Dave"

"He's right you know."

"Alright what's going on?" The school principle said as she came on scene. "Let's stop this now before we've got to escalate this, Mr. Osborn."

"What I didn't do anything. It was-"

"That's just enough, Mr. Osborn."

"Excuse me," Parker cut in. "Harry didn't do anything. Nelson came up to us."

"Mr. Parker, I see you're witness to all this?" The principle asked

"Yes, that's what happened. Harry didn't do a thing."

The Principal thought for a second and then turned to Nelson. "I want you in my office after school."

"What! This is an outrage." Nelson yelled as his buddies stood by. 

"You want to go to the office now?"

"No"

"Good. Good day everyone." She then walked away.

"See you some other time, Osborn." Nelson looked at Parker one more time and then walked away.

Both Harry and Parker sat back down. There was long pause before Harry looked up from his food.

"Thanks"

"I do what I can." Parker said to him. 

  
  
  
  


Norman Osborn had been pouring over the reports in his home office. He had been going over the damage and incidence reports. He was dressed in one of his expensive suits as he waited for Bullock to meet him. He had no intention of meeting the Captain back at Police Headquarters. 

He felt lucky for the fact that the damage caused in Oscorp wasn't very expensive. He heard that what happened in Lexcorp was well over fifty million in damage. He felt good as he went over and poured himself another cup of coffee. That's when he heard the laughter again. It spooked Osborn as he knocked the cup over and spilled the coffee all over his desk.

"Gahhh!" He said as he tried the dodge the oncoming waive of liquid. "What is that?" He heard the sound again. This time he was too intrigued to ignore.

Osborn walked into the massive foyer of the penthouse and went looking for the sound. While it appeared that he got closer to it. The closer Osborn got, the more prevalent the noise became.

"Looking for someone?" The voice called to him

Osborn freaked and spun around. Still no one.

"Come on, I know you can find me."

"Where?"

"Why, right, over here!" The voice commanded him to the large wall mirror.

"What, I don't understand?"

"You do understand, last night. In the lab."

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that. You do remember. Think Norman. Think!"

Osborn reached deep into his memory and came upon to what he was being told.

"The experiment to save your company. What created me. You're lucky to have me Norman. You can't believe what power you have now."

Osborn recoiled in terror.

"Don't be afraid, Norman. What you have is freedom. Freedom to do what you need for you to prosper. The freedom to punish those who have wrong you."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. You know who. Owens was the first one. Anyone who gets in your way. Maybe some board members who want to sell the company. Maybe someone who is getting too deep into your personal affairs."

"Who?"

"YOU KNOW WHO!" The voice bellowed. "The one who has been giving you some trouble recently. The one who let your son, Harry get arrested."

"Bullock?"

"Exactly, Norman."

"But he's a cop."

"I'm not talking about murder. I'm talking about taking care of anybody who gets in your way. You won't be responsible. I'll handle everything. Don't worry about anything."

"Mr. Osborn?" Someone called from the other side of the room.

Osborn spun around. "What?" He found the same assistant he met earlier that day.

"Captain Bullock is here to speak to you. Should I let him in."

Osborn paused and looked himself in the mirror. "Yes, let him in." He said as he flashed an evil smile as he waited for Bullock to appear. 

  
  


  
  



	7. Questions

  
  


Chapter 7

Questions

  
  


Bullock walked into the massive penthouse. While it was impressive he wasn't really wowed by it. Being a cop, esp a Homicide Detective allowed him entry into many of Gotham's wealthier citizens. He had seen mansions and penthouses from all decades and styles. It was nothing to new him. Sure he may stop to admire some strange looking piece of art but Bullock was there for a purpose and not to idol the rich. 

"Mr. Osborn, I'm glad you're able to speak to me." Bullock said to him

"Captain, it's a pleasure meeting you. Can we talk in my office?"

"That's fine, Mr. Osborn."

"Call me Norman, Captain."

Bullock ignored him as he followed Osborn into the office. It was quite neat and tidy for a man in Osborn's position. Bullock imagined stacks of papers and monitors reading stock charts and ticker symbols. He expected it to look something like his office, at least.

"Would you like a coffee, something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Osborn sat in his chair and Bullock across from him. Bullock noticed the chairs were either smaller or built lower than the chair Osborn sat in so he could look down on Bullock. Luckily Bullock's height made up the difference and was able to meet Osborn equally.

"I hope Ms. Davison was able to assistant in your investigation."

"She really hasn't Mr. Osborn. You see we haven't been able to figure out what was done in that lab. We've been stonewalled by your people."

"Well that's understandable Captain, but my company is bound by the federal government as to who I can discuss what I do in terms of research."

"I'm GCPD, Mr. Osborn. Not Star Labs, not Lexcorp, not Wayne-Powers. I'm not your competitors. I don't have stock tickers nor stock holders. I'm a cop and I serve the public. I need to know what happened in there to figure out who killed Doctor Owens"

"You present a good argument Captain Bullock and you know what I can help you in one respect. Over Oscorp we're working on some new battlesuit technology with the government. You know how they like to have new and shiny toys. This technology included what we like to call 'enhancers'."

"Stuff that makes the soldier do better at what he does."

"Exactly, Captain."

"Getting back to Doctor Owens, do you have any idea why he was killed?"

Osborn smiled. "Unfortunately I'm clueless as to what happened."

"Where were you?"

"I was over in Blüdhaven, checking up on things."

"I see, can you.."

"My assistant can provide you with the travel receipts and anything you can request."

"Okay then. Now we found something else that you might enlighten us to."

"What's that?"

"Over at the Lexcorp bombing site. We found trace explosives that connect to your company. Have you had thefts any disgruntled employees that had access?"

"None at all. The people who handled those materials are rigorously screened for any criminal background."

"So your son wouldn't be one of those people." Bullock jammed in so he could throw Osborn off.

Osborn was taken aback and scowled at Bullock. He had the urge to jump across that desk and strangle him for that remark. But he was able to keep cool and calm. He knew there would be a time and a place for everything. Osborn didn't respond to what Bullock had said and kept going.

"Perhaps this information could've been faked or was taken over at one of our international facilities."

"So you don't know?"

"I'm one man, Captain. I can't explain the actions of some manager over in Russia if one of the guards had too much to drink and someone walked away with explosive. Either that manager didn't report it or dealt with the problem locally."

"All right, then."

"I hope I've been to some use, Captain Bullock."

"I think you've had, Mr. Osborn. Although there was one other thing I forgot to mention."

"Oh what's that?"

"There was something else found in that lab."

"What?"

"We found a broken vial some feet away from where Owens was killed. We've been able to get DNA from the saliva on the vile. Will be able to figure out who was in the lab when the murder occurred."

Osborn was taken aback. He had forgotten about such a minor detail like that. He realized that if they ran the DNA through the records and connect it to him. It would be impossible to hide what he had been doing after the experiment.

"By the way," Bullock said as he got up from his chair. "We've got guys in the department calling what ever hit Lexcorp last night. The Green Goblin."

"Green Goblin?"

"Well from what we can tell from the footage. The armor that this guy is wearing is green. Besides the two words kind of go together well. Better than Green Boogie man or Green Gremlin. Although that one could also work, but I'm just rambling Mr. Osborn. Contact me if you have any more information."

"I'll do that, Captain."

"Good day, Mr. Osborn."

"The same."

Bullock shook hands with Osborn and left. When Bullock was out of the penthouse, Osborn smiled evilly and cackled softly to himself.

  
  


It would be a matter of time before Bullock would get the reports back from Colfax and her team. In the mean time all he could do was wait. After handling his paperwork and various other department matters he headed home to his apartment. Things were quiet, maybe he'd order a movie off the net and settle in a with a couple of beers. The life of a single police commander was filled with such possibilities. 

He got off the elevator and moved slowly to his apartment. Bullock went over and put his keys into the door. He opened it slowly and closed the door behind him. He then felt for the light switch and turned it on. When the lights came on, he was in for a quite a shock.

"Hello, Captain Bullock." The sinister voice said to him

Bullock instinctively pulled out his gun and trained on the thing in his apartment. He knew what it was. It was the Green Goblin.

  
  



	8. First Contact

  
  


Chapter 8

First Contact

  
  


The Goblin tried to make a move and Bullock fired. The gunfire was loud in the apartment and the bullet bounced off the armor sending into the wall. People could be heard screaming above and below them.

"Why-" The Goblin tried to say and Bullock kept firing even though it didn't really have an effect. All the bullets just bounced off and hit various parts of the apartment.

"Now Cameron, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Goblin asked him

"Yeah when they are in apartment and ready to kill."

'Don't be so hasty, Cameron. I'm giving you an offer. An offer I think you'll like."

"I can't be bought."

"Who said about being bought. Sure there maybe money but I'm giving you power. Power over this city. Let me do what I have to do so that can happen."

Bullock stood there with an empty gun in hand. He wish he could put it another clip or be able to reach for some more powerful round that were in his bedroom.

"What do you say, Bullock?" 

He stood there trying to think of answer. Then the Goblin charged him and pushed him down to the ground. Bullock tried to resist but the armor was heavy and he could feel it's foot pressing down on his chest.

"Give me answer?" He demanded

Bullock struggled with the weight and while the Goblin grotesque features were focused on his face. Bullock reached down his leg and with training pulled out his back-up gun. He swiftly pulled it up to the Goblin's face.

"No deal." Bullock said and then pulled the trigger. The bullet pushed the Goblin's head back. 

The Goblin then ran around screaming like a child who skinned his knee. He ran around the apartment leaving a path of destruction behind him.

"Why did you do that?" He wailed. "You did the wrong thing, Bullock."

"What are you going to do, Gobby? Kill a cop? Do that and the GCPD goes down on you hard. There won't be anything to left to put in your coffin."

"Now now, Cameron. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid." Suddenly one of the walls shattered apart and a glider appeared.

"You saw what I did last night. Now you'll see what I can do, tonight." The Goblin then cackled as he jumped on his glider and flew into the Gotham night. 

Bullock ran over to the ledge and fired a few more bullets at the Goblin. He could hear them hit against his armor. Then Bullock watched in horror as the Goblin threw bombs towards the other towers. He watched as they exploded and created large gaping holes in buildings. Even with the sounds of people screaming, sirens blearing, gas lines exploding, and glass shattering. There was that evil laugh that overpowered it all. It was something that got under Bullock's skin like nothing ever before. 

  
  
  
  


The Green Goblin continued causing damage as he threw pumpkin bombs down below him extending his reign of terror over Gotham.

"That's right Gotham, scream in terror. Flee, flee you worthless husks." Goblin bellowed from his glider.

"Now is that anyway to treat your fans?" A voice called from him.

"What? Who is that?"

The Goblin looked to see and red and blue blur come at him and knock him off his glider. He flew through the air and crashed onto a roof. The one clad in red and blue came down at looked at him.

"Man that is one schway getup. You've one up the Jokerz my friend. Even though that's not really hard."

"Who are you?"

"Just the local and still friendly Neighborhood Spider-man. Now personally I don't like it when a cackling maniac destroys my city with bombs. But maybe that's me."

The Goblin tried to get up and Spider-man then fired his webbing at him. Coating the villian from head to toe in webbing. 

"Come on try and break through. I dare ya." Spider-man said to him. "So what do they call you around these parts?"

The Goblin struggled with the webbing.

"Oh, not willing to give me the whole story. Okay then, just tell it to the cops after you get that crazy suit off. Man it must be hot in there."

The Goblin then broke through the webbing and landed threw a hard punch into Spider-man's solar plexus.

Spidey flew backward and clutched his stomach. "Wow" He said in a high pitch voice.

"I don't know who you are Spider-man. But no one is going to stop me."

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before." Spider-man got up and then dropped kicked the Goblin. But the Goblin recovered and gave kick into Spidey's side. They fought in a flurry of punches and kicks until Goblin grabbed Spider-man threw him against the air conditioning unit. Causing it to crater where he landed.

Spider-man had never dealt with someone this tough before. He sat there as that distorted face eyed him.

"I'm getting real tired of people trying to get in my affairs." The Goblin growled.

"Maybe you should live a less profile life." Spider-man utterd as he tried to regain his breath.

The Goblin looked at him and then began to charge. He ran forward and was aiming for Spider-man. Spidey didn't know if he had enough time when suddenly he heard a loud noise.

The Goblin flinched and fell next to him. Spider-man was startled and didn't understand what had happened. He looked over and noticed a small hole in the back of the Goblin shoulder.

Spider-man looked over and noticed someone was holding a gun. He squinted and realized it was Bullock.

"You okay?" He asked he went over and picked him up 

"I've had better." Spider-man then cleaned himself off. "What was that?"

"The Green Goblin."

"Green Goblin? I guess it works."

"Call him Gobby, I don't care. But I want to know who is behind this?"

"Don't we all?"

Then Bullock's and Spider-man's peace was shattered as they heard a loud piercing noise. They turned and saw an object head towards them at a high rate of speed.

"Down!" Spidey said as grabbed Bullock and threw themselves off to the side.

They turned to see the Goblin pick himself up and get onto the glider. He turned and looked at the both of them through the eyes of the mask and turned towards the towers of Gotham. When he went into the sky, he then disappeared. Both Bullock and Spider-man thought they still heard that distinctive laugh still linger in the night air.

"What did you hit him with?" Spider-man asked

"Armor-piercers, some illegal stuff we had picked up a while back. Didn't know if it really could hit."

"Well apparently it did."

"But we need to stop him."

"How?"

"I've got some ideas. But are you willing to get have some help come along?"

"Help, that's the one thing I could use right now."

"Okay just let me give you the location."

  
  
  
  


They met at a burnt out warehouse in Coventry. This was where Bullock had met Martha Flynn and learned of her idolization of Poison Ivy. Now it was a burnt out shell.

"So is he coming?" Spider-man asked

"He should, it's not like you've got anything important." Bullock told him

"True, except for a glider-flying, evil-laughing, Halloween wearing, nut job." 

Bullock nodded and then looked into the sky. He noticed something fly by them.

"He's here." Bullock said

"Batman?"

"You better believe it."

Just a few seconds after they saw the ship in the sky. Batman appeared.

"I heard what's going on."

"Gentlemen, we're going to stop the Green Goblin."

"How we don't know where the Green Goblin's lair is?"

"Lair?" Batman asked

"You know hideout, headquarters, base of operations." Spider-man said

"We get it already." Bullock told him. "I've got an idea where we can find him. I'm sure of it."

"You do?"

"Nothing that can be proven in court, mind you. But I'm sure of it. What's going on, ends tonight."

  
  



	9. Arrival

  
  


Chapter 9

Arrival

  
  
  
  
  
  


Osborn was back at the penthouse. His mind was running frantically. He tried to figure out what was he going to do.

"Why did you do that?!" He screamed at the top his lungs

"Simple, because I could, Norman." The Goblin said to him

"They'll be after me. Don't you understand me? DON'T YOU?!"

"Calm down, Norman. You wouldn't want that blood pressure up and all."

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still clad in his battle suit including the mask. Osborn stopped talking, grabbed a strange looking object that sat on his end-table and threw it at the large mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces as the glass splintered on the floor.

When the glass stop breaking, silence was throughout the penthouse. For once in a long time Osborn's mind was clear. He was calm and he stood there looking at the amazing view of the city skyline. Osborn walked over to it and looked above the populace. He then began to smile and he raised his arms above his head. He then began to cackle and just as it was going to get to it's loudest. Something caught Osborn's eye. 

It was something in the distance, it was getting larger and larger by the second. Osborn's stared at the object for just a second and saw it rocket towards him. Then his warped mind came back to reality and he dove to the floor.

The windows broke apart and spread even more glass onto the ornate rugs and floors.

Osborn slowly raised his head and looked at what was standing above him. It looked like he was staring at darkness til he met two eyes that looked down on him.

"Don't even try." Batman said to him

"I didn't plan on anything." Osborn said jokingly and began to laugh. He reached for a pumpkin bomb and then felt something stick to his hand.

Osborn looked over and saw something covered his hand.

"Don't worry, it's not what it looks like." Another voice said behind him.

Osborn turned around and saw a blue and red figure. Shorter than Batman, he also looked impressive and in control. 

"Glad you came." Batman said

"Well, you've got those rocket things. All I got are these webs." Spider-man replied

Batman didn't reply and returned his focus to Osborn. "Don't try it, Gobby. You've done enough."

"Let's see whose behind that mask." Spidey said. He reached down and ripped it off. Both of them were surprised to what they found.

"Osborn" Batman said

"Makes more sense then the amusement park owner."

"It wasn't me!" Osborn shrieked. "The Goblin was in control the entire time. Please you've got to save me."

"Sounds like one more for Arkham." Batman said

"Why am I not surprised." Spider-man said as he looked up at Batman. That gave Osborn his chance. He raised his legs and slammed them into Batman's chest. Batman flew backward and over the ledge that was covered in broken glass. He fell back and plummeted towards the streets. He watched as the floors became blurs, as if it was some type of nightmare.

Spidey sees Batman fall back. He runs over and sees the Dark Knight disappear into the night. He aims his hands as carefully as he could. He then fired his webbing and hoped he could make it.

As Batman fell to the ground. He saw a small stream of white come towards him. He reaches up with his hand grab onto it. The stuff covers his hand and Batman snaps forward as if he were on a bungee-cord. The force would've killed him without the armor.

As Spider-man carefully pulled up Batman, Osborn saw his opportunity to strike. He gets up and is about to slam into Spider-man. But suddenly, a loud noise cut through the silence and Osborn fell back onto the ground. 

"Drop it, Osborn!" Bullock shouted as he trained his gun on Osborn.

As Osborn laid on the floor, and Bullock was ready to pull the trigger. Batman reappeared

"Thanks" He said to Spider-man

"Don't mention it."

The three of them surrounded Osborn. He was silent but with a strange expression on his face that could only be described as terror and joy combined.

"Ever see a joker look like that?" Spidey asked

"Never" Batman said

A growing pool of blood appeared under Osborn. He was silent. Not a word. The sound of sirens was in the air as emergency personnel went to other buildings the Goblin had damaged.

"Is it over?" Bullock asked both Spider-man and Batman.

Before they could respond. Osborn's lips began to move. His voice sounded normal and unlike the Goblin's

"Tell Harry that he was a good son." Osborn's voice cracked. "And that I loved him" Before he finished his sentence Osborn went over and pressed a small button on the side of his armor.

A noise enveloped the room, it caught Batman, Bullock and Spider-man off guard. It sounded as if a camera flash were recharging. The whine getting higher and higher pitched. They didn't know what it was but when they looked back down. Osborn left a wide smile.

All three ran towards the window. Then the penthouse shook as fire enveloped the room. A bomb had gone off all the three of them could do was jumped. 

Batman grabbed Spidey and Bullock and rocketed into the air. It was cumbersome for him to be holding two people and the fact a wall of fire was coming after him.

The heat was intense and Bullock could feel his shoes dissolve. He couldn't even believe where he was. High above the streets of Gotham in the arms of a superhero. He couldn't even imagine how it could even get more surreal. Til he realize what had happened before the explosion at Osborn's penthouse. That just made it even more bizarre. Now the next question was. How was he going to explain to the press? 


	10. Unanswered

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10

Unanswered

  
  


It had been a while since Bullock had given a press conference. He sat in the wings dressed in one of his better suits waiting for the city spokesman to finish up what he'd been saying about the recent attacks and especially the explosion at Osborn's Penthouse.

"Now, I'd like the introduce you to Captain Bullock; He is commander of the Major Crimes Unit who have been leading this investigation. Captain-" The spokesman called Bullock over. That was his que.

Bullock walked onto the stage with some papers in his hands. He stopped at the podium and got himself organized.

"Before I'd answer questions." Bullock told the press and the cameras as. "I want to say that what ever has been attacking our city has ceased to exist. We've found no sightings nor anything that will tell us otherwise. While I can't say we are free from this menace. There is proof that whoever or whatever has been doing this. Has left, given up, or died. I will now answer questions."

The room erupted as the reporters threw there questions at Bullock. He had to squint from under the bright lights. "Yes" He pointed to a reporter in the front row. 

"Ben Urich: Gotham News Wire Service. Has there been any developments in relation to the explosion at Osborn's Penthouse?"

"I can say that the investigation is still on going. While there is speculation I can say so far we have not recovered a body but that could change at any time. Next question."

The reporters continued to clamor feverishly as they shouted questions at Bullock. But it was unlikly to get many answers. Although he had more answers than Harry Osborn would have.

He stood there watching the conference on one of the many monitors in Hamilton High. He didn't know how to react. He was numb about the entire thing. Sure it was the loss of his father but he never really was much of a father. It was going to take him a lot of time to sort things out.

While watching the tv, McGinnis and Parker came by to Harry Osborn.

"Hello Harry." Parker said to him

"Hi" Osborn replied back

There was another pause until McGinnis opened his mouth. "You know, you can always come to us. We've been through similar situations like this Harry." 

"I understand, Terry. But I'm just going to need time on this one."

"That seems like the best plan of action."

"You know," Parker said randomly. "Some say that Batman had a hand in that explosion over at your dad's penthouse."

McGinnis trying to hide his surprise. "Who said that?"

"My boss over at GNWS. Of course she's got a thing for blaming anyone in a suit. Especially ones that fight in masks. What do you think, Harry?"

Osborn looked at the both of him. His mind a confusion of emotion. "I don't know what to think." He said and then began to walk down the deserted halls beginning that never ending search on how to respond and to adapt to the loss of a loved one.

  
  
  
  


It was a simple job for Detective First Adena Grover. All she had to do was supervise the collection of evidence at Norman Osborn's penthouse. Whatever beauty was now destroyed under soot and debris. It was a shattered and broken place that would quickly return to its formal state. Such real estate in Gotham never went unsold. 

She calmly walked around the crime scene, careful not to harm any evidence that might be collected. As she walked over to the now shattered windows that looked upon the city. She noticed a somewhat large pile of debris. It was larger than the others and yet it hadn't been looked at. With a pair of gloves, Grover carefully picked through the debris til what she found on the bottom caught her eye.

Buried under the pieces of charred furniture and masonry, there was an object that just looked like some lump of metal. But when Grover looked at it even closer she could see a gleam in what appear to be eyes. Despite her training, rank and experience she didn't know what to make of it.

What was looking back was a mask. The Green Goblin's mask. 

  
  


The End


End file.
